Is It Wrong?
by AyameKichida
Summary: Alfred, the class clown, loves his brother, Matthew, the school genius, more than he should. Does Matthew feel the same way? Gakuen AU. Human names used. USCan. Incest. Rated M for later chapters. Short Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My twin brother Matthew was always one of the brightest kids in high school. He gets straight A's, won science fairs, gets high honors, and is most loved by teachers.

But the thing is, he doesn't have a whole lot of friends. In fact, I might be his only friend. And that bear he carries around most of the time. Kumakichi? Kumatatsu? Whatever its name was Matt couldn't remember it either. Oh, and that creepy Russian kid, Ivan.

Anyway, he wasn't really noticed a lot. Around the hallways you'd hear different people talk about him.

"Hey, did you hear about that Matthew kid?" One kid would say.

"Who?" Another kid would say.

"Never heard of him,"

"Isn't he like a ghost that haunts the hallways or something?"

It's not that he was ugly or unfriendly or anything, he just didn't speak out a lot. Nothing really popped out that said he was exciting. He was just a simple kid who just tries to get through school without problems. It doesn't seem to bother him as much as it should.

But I'm completely different. I'm known as the class clown throughout school. I get F's and goofs off during class. I've been to detention so many times I should call it my second home. Teachers hate me and kids want to be around me. Maybe I'm just that awesome as everyone says.

But how do teachers expect me to do well in school when I'm always thinking about my adorable little brother? He's so perfect, even if he does call me an idiot every day; I still love him, more than I should. I have thoughts that I shouldn't have, but who could blame me?

I know he doesn't feel the same but I want him to find out sooner or later! Come to think of it, I did ask him one night if he had any feelings for anyone. He just blushed and said, "It's not important!"

That got me wondering, is it that Ivan kid? Nah. Or maybe it was our French teacher, Mr. Bonnefoy. It could be. Matt always blushed when he called on him. Well, I have to find out! I'm the hero after all! It's my duty to know these things! I'll just find out after school tomorrow! I'll just kind of follow him around and see what he does. This can't possibly to go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

-The next day-

"Detention." He said coldly.

"What? What did I even do?"

"I'm sure it was you who glued all of those thumb tacks to the seat,"

"How do you know Gilbert didn't do it, huh? He clowns around just as much as I do!"

"Mr. Jones, don't go blaming other people for your unruly stunts. Its un-gentamanly like,"

"Whatever..."

"Yes, whatever indeed. Now, I expect you to come to my classroom after the last bell of the day rings. Understood?"

"Mmhmm,"

Damn that Mr. Kirkland! He's always on my case, never anyone else's. I guess following Mattie after school isn't gonna work after all. I told him I was gonna be late coming home, he said, "Hmm. What a surprise. Well I have work to do anyway so it doesn't bother me."

Well that hurt a little! My baby brother doesn't care if I'm at home with him or not! But I still love him anyway, even if doesn't see me as a complete human being.

The last bell of the school day rings and everyone rushes to get home, even Mattie. I wonder what he's rushing for. He is blushing pretty hard...

The only kids who aren't rushing are the kids who have detention. We all gather in Mr. Kirkland's classroom and I look around to see who's here. I see Gilbert, Antonio, Romano, Yao, Im Yong Soo, and a bunch of other kids I don't know. I sit next to Gilbert and ask, "So what are you in here for, jackass?" He started to laugh. "Since I'm so fucking awesome, I put a bunch of worms I got from the Garden Club into Mr. Edelstein's desk. He was so pissed off he had to excuse himself from the classroom." "Wow." He looked pretty proud of himself. I started to chuckle until that douche bag of a teacher showed up.

"Settle down stud- Alfred, stop laughing," he said in his stupid English accent. Is it even real? I doubt it. "For the next 2 hours you will be here in this classroom. You will not be able to sleep, eat, drink, or text. If you have to go to the bathroom you are only permitted to go once. Understood?"

Groans were heard. "Good. Your time starts now." Ok, its 2 'o clock now and I won't get out til 4. I can do this. I've had detentions before, so this shouldn't be that hard. But I have more important things to do right now, damn it! I could be following Mattie instead of staying in this classroom! That makes me wonder what he's doing right now...


	3. Chapter 3

- 2 hours later-

"Ok students, you are free to go." Mr. Kirkland said as he looked up from his book. Harry Potter? Typical.

Some kids ran out of the classroom. I could hear some of my friends talking to each other, "Romanooo~" "Don't touch me you tomato bastard!"

"Did you know I invented detention, da zee?" "Shut up, aru!"

I started to sprint out the door and out the school. I have to get home to see what Mattie's doing! It's crucial for a hero like me to find out!

I walk in the door to find all of the lights turned off. Huh, no one is home I guess. Damn it, Matt's not here. I put my book bag down and flop on the couch. I wonder if anything's on TV. I was just about to turn it on when I heard strange noises coming from the back.

I thought no one was home? I saw a light on in Mattie's bedroom. I guess he was home after all. I don't think he heard me walk in.

I walked back to his room slowly when the noises got louder.

"Nngh...Al..."

Huh? What was he doing back there? I tiptoed closer to his room. I peeked in since his door was cracked. I don't think he could see me,

"Al...more...I want more..." I heard him moaning. I saw him jerk up as he moaned my name louder. He inserted another finger inside of him.

"Al...! Ahh...fuck..."

Oh my god. He was touching himself! To me no less! To think, my little brother could do these things! I wasn't sure if I should be shocked or aroused at the sight of this. My brother, hot and sweaty, scissoring himself and pumping his fully erect dick.

I looked down to see something forming in my pants. Ah damn it! Watching him do this is getting me hard!

Matt was still doing it but I could tell he was getting close. He started pumping harder and faster, inserting a third finger and moaning my name as loud as he could, "Hah... Alfred! I love you...!" His breath hitched. A creamy stream of cum spurted out and on to his stomach.

So I'm the one he likes? So we have the same feelings for each other! I'm so happy. But damn my pants are uncomfortable. But I can't take care of it now! He's started to put his clothes on and clean up.

I ran back to the couch and flopped down, acting like I hadn't seen anything. I grabbed a pillow to cover my still ever growing erection. He came into the room, flushed and sweaty, "Hey Al. Didn't know you were home."

"Ah...I just walked in." I lied. I didn't want him to know I just saw what he did.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm going to go out for a bit,"

"Where to?"

"I'm just going to Ivan's house for a while. I shouldn't be long."

I wonder if he was telling the truth. Maybe tomorrow I'll just ask him about what I saw. I just hope nothing bad will happen...


	4. Chapter 4

-At Ivan's House-

~Canada's POV~

I just arrived at Ivan's house. I'm still a little tired after...what I just did. I can't stay around Al with that on my mind, its tough loving him as it is. I mean, I know we're brothers but is it so wrong to love him more than that? This is why I'm going to my friend Ivan's house to ask for advice.

I rang the doorbell and his older sister answered. "Hello. You must be one of Ivan's friends. My name is Katyusha. I'm his older sister,"

"My name is Matthew. You can call me Matt. Nice to meet you, miss." Wow, his sister is really kind. He once told me he had a younger sister too, but after what he told me, I'm not too keen on meeting her.

"Matvey, what a wonderful name. I'll show you to Ivan's room," I walked into their home. It was really huge! I never expected his house to be like this. She walked me up the stairs and down the long way. Wow...there are so many rooms...I'd get lost if I ever lived here.

After what seemed like forever, we showed up to his room. "Ivan, you're friend Matvey is here,"

"Ah, thanks sis." She stepped out the room and closed the door. "So what's on your mind Matvey, da?"

I started blushing. I looked around nervously. "Um, how do you show someone that you like them?" He gave me a blank stare. Then he gave me a puzzled look. "Well it depends on who this someone is,"

I blushed harder.

"Is it someone I know?" I nodded.

"Hmm...is it Yao?"

"No..."

"Gilbert? He seems to be fond of you, da."

"No, it's not him." I figured I should help him out a little. "Here's a hint for you, ' YOU FUCKING COMMIE BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM MY SWEET BROTHER!'"

He looked shocked. I don't ever think he heard me shout like that. I was a little out of breath. How did Alfred manage to yell that every day?

"Oh, so it's him, da?" I blushed even harder. "Why him? I mean, you could always do better," "I...I know I could but...he's different. Being my brother makes me love him even more. He protects me and makes me feel special.

I noticed that he looked a bit disappointed. I know that he and Al aren't the best of friends...well, they actually hate each other, but I hope this won't make Ivan hate me too.

"Seeing that you love someone who is close to you and who is also your brother, you should just come out and tell him how you feel. I'm sure he will understand. If he doesn't, I'll beat him with my giant pipe, da?"

I cringed a little, hoping that he would understand. "You seem to know a lot about love in the family, Ivan."

"Well, my sister Natalia does-"

The door was slammed open. In the doorway, his little sister had a creepy smile on her face. "BIG BROTHER! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DID YOU MISS ME? NOW THAT I'VE FINALLY GOT YOU ALONE-"

"I-I'm right here..."

"-MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME..."

"Please go away!" Ivan screeched.

Thankfully, his older sister heard his screeching and dragged Natalia away. "Let go of me damn it! Brother and I are going to get married!" She yelled.

"No we're not! Go away!" He looked terrified. I've never see him like this. Maybe it's time for me to leave. I think I've been here long enough.

"Hey, Ivan? I think I should go. I'm going to go home so I can tell Al how I feel. Thanks for the advice," I patted him on the shoulder, he was still shaking.

"Y-yeah...I'll see you at school..."

I fast walked out of his room and found my way out of his huge house. I can't wait to tell Al how I feel about him. I just hope he feels the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

Third person

Alfred was pacing back and forth at home. "Aw damn it! How the hell am I supposed to bring up what I saw? 'Hey Mattie, I saw you masturbating to me today. I love you too!' What the hell!"

He started to pout, "Well, at least my boner's going away, finally." He heaved a sigh of relief. "I'll just bring it up nonchalantly! Yeah! That'll work."

Meanwhile while Al was thinking, Mattie was fast walking back home. "I'm going to finally open up to Al! I just hope he feels the same way."

He had a huge grin on his face, as if nothing was wrong in the world. But then his smile dropped suddenly. 'What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he hates me? Maybe I shouldn't do this...' He thought.

He approached his front step of his house. He reached for the doorknob, 'It's now or never...' He thought. And at the same time, Alfred had said, "This is it! It's now or never! I can do this! I'm the hero after all!"

Matthew opened the door and walked into the house. "Hey Al," He said quietly.

"Sup Mattie," He frowned slightly, "What's wrong? Did that commie bastard do something to you?" He jumped up from the couch.

"No Al! I keep telling you there's nothing wrong with him. Stop being so judgmental you idiot." Alfred started to pout again. Matthew sighed.

"I have something to tell you,"

"I have something to tell you," They both said at the same time. They looked a little shocked.

'Does Al feel the same way I do?' Matthew thought.

'Does Mattie know I saw what he did?' Alfred thought.

Then, Alfred finally said, "You go first. It must be important or something." Matthew blushed a little. "No, you can go." Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, how about we say what we have to say at the same time?"

Matthew's heart started to beat faster. 'He's about to confess! This is exciting!' "Okay, 1, 2, 3."

"I love you so much! More than I should! I know you're my brother but I can't hold it in any longer!"

"Today, I came home to hear you masturbating in your room! So I peeked inside to watch only to find out you were doing it to me!"

There was a silence. The both of them looked dumbstruck. "W-what did you say?" Matthew managed to choke out. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

Alfred looked ashamed. "Well, I came home today and heard strange noises coming from the back. I saw that the lights in your bedroom were on and went to see why..."

"So you just stand there and watch? You had no right to!" Matthew looked furious. His face was turning red. Alfred had never seen him like this before. "I'm so sorry bro. I had to tell you at one point."

"I pour my heart out onto you and tell me this? Why would you spy on me? This was in the privacy of my room!"

Alfred looked down, "I said I was sorry Mattie!" Matthew started to cry, "No! I...I hate you!" he screamed. He ran out the door crying. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he just couldn't stay there.

"Fuck! Mattie, wait!" Alfred sprung up from the couch and ran after him. 'Crap! I had a feeling this wouldn't end well.'


End file.
